Venganza y esplendor
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Cuando su hermana, la prometida del rey, muere, Draco desaparece, dejando a Hermione con el corazón roto. Cuando vuelve, cinco años después, acude a ella con un trato y la promesa de desvelar su mayor secreto si no lo ayuda. Así, Hermione se ve arrastrada a una espiral de intrigas en la que también tiene motivos personales para participar. (AU Royalty. Para LadyChocolateLover).
1. Parte I

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO:** Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para LadyChocolateLover.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Como he venido avisando, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi OTP, así que, como en los últimos años, traigo mi regalo para ella.

Lady, espero que este fic contribuya a que pases un día genial y que al menos se parezca a lo que tenías en mente. Lo he escrito con mucho amor (y me ha encantado, la verdad, ya sabes que soy una sucker for la epoca austeniana) y espero que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños, OTP.

 **Información sobre el fic:** Será un three-shot AU (sin magia) ambientado a principios del siglo XIX. Y, por supuesto, dramione. Publicaré un capítulo cada dos semanas (lo siento, Lady, necesito tiempo para escribir), los lunes.

Espero que os guste. **N/A~**

* * *

 **Venganza y esplendor, parte I**

* * *

 _ **1798**_

Lyra Malfoy era lo que cualquier joven de alta cuna debiera ser: joven, hermosa, instruida. Su vida había estado llena de placeres: no tenía más que conjurar en su mente el objeto de su deseo y cualquiera en su familia se aseguraría de que lo consiguiera al momento. Por eso, cuando el rey Thomas II el Innombrable empezó a cortejarla, todo el mundo pensó que aquella joven de veintidós años no podía pedirle nada más a la vida. Cuando se comprometieron, la fiesta que celebró el rey en honor a su amada duró días, y todos pensaron que la futura reina no podía ser más feliz.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco miraba a su hermana, no veía a una joven deseosa por casarse. De hecho, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Lyra iba apagándose cada vez más, hasta convertirse en un cervatillo que miraba con ojos asustados a su alrededor.

—¿No te parece todo esto encantador? —Draco reclamó la atención de su hermana, que iba cogida de su brazo. La joven se mostraba ausente, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a ella, sonrió y se giró hacia él.

—Creía que no te gustaban las fiestas —señaló.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Era el cumpleaños del rey y había invitado a toda la nobleza británica y a algunos extranjeros a la celebración. Ellos dos habían acudido con sus padres, los condes de Wiltshire, pero se habían separado nada más entrar, porque a ninguno le apetecía tener que aguantar las felicitaciones de boda y los halagos de los asistentes.

—Y no me gustan —afirmó Draco—. Pero cuando vengo acompañado de la mujer más guapa de toda Inglaterra, vale la pena ver las miradas de envidia de la gente. —Miró a su alrededor de nuevo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Qué crees que desean más, nuestro dinero o nuestra belleza?

Lyra rio y un peso se quitó del pecho de su hermano. Últimamente su hermana no reía tanto, y echaba de menos el sonido.

—Mírate, con veinte años y siendo todo un bribón. ¿Qué pensaría tu _querida Hermione_ si te escuchara hablar así?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Está demasiado enamorada de mí para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas. —Sonrió al pensar en la muchacha; aunque ya tenía su reputación ganada de Don Juan, la hija de Harold Granger, duque de Cornualles, tenía algo que lo fascinaba. Quizá era que no se parecía a las demás jóvenes: no intentaba engatusarlo con sonrisas falsas y miradas seductoras. Aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo aunque quisiera, pensó con diversión.

—Draco… —La voz de Lyra sonaba preocupada de repente. Su hermano la miró con atención y ella separó los labios para seguir hablando, pero pareció cambiar de opinión sobre lo que iba a decir—. ¿Prometes que me guardarás el primer baile? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Él torció el gesto.

—No creo que a su majestad le haga gracia que le robe a su prometida para el primer baile, por muy hermano tuyo que sea.

La expresión de Lyra se ensombreció.

—No soy de su propiedad.

Draco se asombró porque tales palabras pudieran salir de los labios de su hermana tan abiertamente delante de toda aquella gente. Miró a ambos lados, preocupado, pero no parecía que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

—Lyra —guio a su hermana habilidosamente hasta un rincón, detrás de una de las columnas de mármol negro que bordeaban la sala—, ¿has cambiado de idea? Sobre la boda.

La joven apartó la mirada, bajando los ojos al suelo, pero no respondió. Entonces, súbitamente, se acercó a él con esa expresión perdida y asustada que no era la primera vez que Draco veía en ella.

—He oído cosas, Draco, cosas que no me gustan. Y tú no sabes cómo es cuando estamos…

En ese momento, se hizo el silencio en el salón y Lyra se obligó a callar, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Draco siguió mirándola, pero al oír la voz que empezaba a hablar, tuvo que girarse para prestar atención. Era lo mínimo cuando hablaba el rey.

—Amigos, bienvenidos. —Thomas Ryddle II, de la dinastía de los Slytherin, era un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, que pese a estar acercándose a los cuarenta años, seguía en la plenitud de su atractivo; aunque a veces este no era suficiente para atraer a las damas casaderas de la sociedad, puesto que también tenía fama de excéntrico—. Muchas gracias por asistir a mi cumpleaños, aunque supongo que siendo el rey, era esto o la cárcel. —Los asistentes rieron, aunque más de uno dudaba si era simplemente una broma o una amenaza velada—. Dentro de poco podréis comer, beber y bailar cuanto os apetezca, pero antes quiero hacer un anuncio importante. —Su mirada se paseó por el salón, pero frunció el ceño al no encontrar a quien buscaba—. Lyra, amada mía, ven a mi lado —llamó. Sonaba dulce, aunque había un matiz autoritario en su voz.

Draco miró a su hermana, quien tragó saliva con fuerza. Sin embargo, eran Malfoy, y los Malfoy nunca dejaban entrever su miedo. La joven se obligó a sonreír y avanzar entre la gente, que se hacía a un lado para dejarla llegar junto a su futuro marido. Cuando llegó al lado del rey, este depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano mientras la obligaba a subir junto a él. Si Draco no la hubiera conocido mejor, habría malinterpretado la expresión de Lyra como amor.

—Como sabéis, he encontrado por fin a la que será vuestra reina, pero todavía no teníamos fecha de boda porque mi amada —la miró con una expresión indescifrable— me había pedido que esperáramos un poco para poder disfrutar de las delicias de un compromiso. Sin embargo, he decidido que ya hemos esperado bastante —usaba el plural, aunque claramente solo se refería a él—: la boda se celebrará en dos meses.

Los asistentes a la fiesta estallaron en aplausos y vítores. Todos menos Draco, que miraba fijamente a su hermana, preocupado.

* * *

 _ **1803**_

El señor Smith, el hombre que vigilaba sus tierras, era severo y nunca se dejaba doblegar, excepto con su señora.

—Pero señorita Granger, ¡son ladrones!

Hermione suspiró y se levantó de la silla de su padre. Después de tres años, seguía haciéndosele raro ocupar su lugar, aunque siendo huérfana y propietaria de tantos bienes, era su obligación. Así que, cuando el señor Smith había acudido a ella para ver qué hacer con dos chicos que se habían colado en su propiedad para cazar algo, era ella quien debía tomar una decisión.

Al verla levantada, su empleado hizo lo mismo. La joven puso una mano en su hombro.

—Señor Smith, son niños hambrientos. No estaría bien avisar a la policía, ya sabe cuál sería el castigo. —En el mejor de los casos, una temporada en la cárcel; en el peor, la horca, puesto que la caza furtiva era ilegal.

La expresión del hombre se suavizó al darse cuenta de la verdad de esas palabras.

—¿Y qué hago con ellos, los suelto? —preguntó. Los mantenía atados a un poste en los establos.

Hermione se quedó pensando.

—Sí, pero primero haz que la señora Weasley les dé algo de comer. Y que también les prepare una cesta con comida para llevarse, probablemente sean los mayores de su casa y deban procurar alimento a su familia. Y dígales que si vuelven a verse en situación de necesidad, que acudan a mí por la entrada principal, no colándose por los bosques.

El señor Smith asintió y sonrió.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, su padre estaría orgulloso de usted —dijo.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza ante la mención de su querido padre, pero no respondió. Cuando se hubo quedado sola, se sentó en una esquina de la mesa de caoba del escritorio, una pose muy poco femenina, y si la viera la señora Weasley, la regañaría.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Era el señor Weasley, su mayordomo.

—Señorita Granger, tiene visita.

Hermione frunció el ceño, otro gesto muy poco favorecedor a una dama de su posición.

—¿Quién es? No esperaba a nadie.

El señor Weasley le tendió una tarjeta de visita en vez de responder, aunque su expresión, normalmente risueña, había desaparecido. Cuando Hermione vio a quién pertenecía esa tarjeta, entendió por qué.

Habían pasado cinco años. Cinco años sin saber nada de él. Ni una mísera carta de despedida. ¿Qué querría ahora?

Por un momento pensó en despacharlo alegando alguna excusa, pero era la duquesa de Cornualles y no se dejaba amedrentar por nada. Como mujer que ocupaba un título que todos pensaban que debía pertenecer a un varón, no podía permitirse mostrar vacilación.

—Haz que pase a la biblioteca. —Era el lugar donde más cómoda y segura se sentía.

Hermione permaneció unos cuantos minutos más en el despacho de su padre (su despacho, se obligó a corregir), serenándose. Porque aunque no quisiera, Draco Malfoy seguía acelerándole el corazón, aunque ahora por un motivo muy distinto al de hacía cinco años.

Finalmente, inspiró hondo y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Cuando entró, él estaba de espaldas a la puerta, admirando algún libro de la vasta colección de los Granger.

—¿Soy yo o tienes más libros ahora? —preguntó Draco, todavía de espaldas.

—Cinco años dan para mucho —respondió Hermione con frialdad—. ¿Qué quiere, señor Malfoy?

Cuando él se giró, Hermione vio que los años le habían sentado muy bien: tenía la mandíbula más definida y todo en él gritaba seguridad y orgullo, desde su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado hasta la ropa, elegida con sumo cuidado para acentuar su atractivo.

—¿«Señor Malfoy»? Cuánta formalidad. Pero si ya nos conocemos, Hermione. —Se acercó a ella, pero la joven a su vez se alejó, deteniéndose ella también a admirar un libro de la estantería.

—¿Seguro? Porque yo que sepa, me trataste como a una extraña cuando te marchaste sin siquiera despedirte. —Cuando murió la hija mayor de los Malfoy y poco después su padre, Hermione intentó acercarse a Draco para reconfortarlo en su dolor, pero él no aceptaba ver a nadie. Poco después, desapareció, volviendo solamente para pasar cortas temporadas en Londres, donde se decía que cortejaba a todas las señoritas que podía.

Ni una sola vez se interesó por ella.

—Es verdad, y te debo una disculpa —admitió el joven conde. Hermione lo miró y, aunque parecía sincero, no parecía muy arrepentido, lo cual solo sirvió para acentuar su rencor.

—Ni te molestes. A estas alturas, ya no sirve de nada.

Draco no respondió, sino que se limitó a sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones. Concretamente, en el que Hermione usaba para leer, algo que él sabía perfectamente.

—¿No vas a invitarme a té? —preguntó.

Hermione ocupó otro sillón, uno enfrente de él, y sonrió con los ojos entornados.

—Tengo la esperanza de que esta visita no sea muy larga. ¿A qué has venido, Draco? —preguntó. Porque era evidente que no había acudido a verla para enmendar los errores del pasado.

El joven sonrió de forma enigmática. ¿Cómo podía alguien parecer tan atractivo y a la vez cruel? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione conocía a alguien así.

—He oído que nuestro amado rey está a punto de volver a comprometerse —dijo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco; así que a él también habían llegado los rumores.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Venga, Hermione, nunca se te ha dado bien la falsedad. Todo el país sabe que el rey te ha marcado como su nuevo objetivo. —Para desagrado de Hermione, él tenía razón: el rey Thomas buscaba su compañía con demasiada frecuencia para ser simple casualidad.

—Y aunque así fuera, ¿a ti qué te importa? —inquirió ella a la defensiva.

Draco sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—En realidad, me importa mucho. Y, de hecho, me conviene que siga siendo así, porque necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—¿Mi ayuda? —exclamó—. ¿Y bajo qué circunstancias, si puede saberse, conseguirás que mueva un solo dedo en tu beneficio?

Los ojos grises de Draco se quedaron clavados en ella mientras se metía la mano dentro de la chaqueta y sacaba algo. La mirada de Hermione se dirigió a aquel trozo de papel, que al principio no reconoció. Entonces, como un cubo de agua fría, el recuerdo la asaltó, y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—No puedes tenerlo todavía —masculló.

—Oh, sí. Sí que lo tengo, y pienso hacer que circule por todo Londres si te niegas a ayudarme. —Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa cruel de diversión—. Tu reputación está en mis manos, Hermione. No tientes a la suerte.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que he dado la información suficiente para que os hagáis una idea de por dónde irán los tiros.

Lady, no me mates por cortar justo aquí, prometo que, si puedo, tendré el capítulo 2 el lunes que viene, aunque me he dado dos semanas de margen porque no quiero agobiarme y que me salga una caca por querer escribir deprisa y corriendo. Espero que te haya gustado :D

¿Me dejáis vuestras impresiones en un **review**? Os lo agradecería mucho. **N/A~**

MrsDarfoy


	2. Parte II

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Siento actualizar un día tarde, pero ya le expliqué a Lady que me era imposible terminar el fic a tiempo. Eh, pero aquí estoy. Hay algunas cosas de protocolo que me he inventado, pero como no soy una experta en las costumbres de esta época, espero que me lo podáis pasar por alto. En este capítulo veremos qué es lo que quiere Draco y cuál es la decisión de Hermione. Espero que os guste **N/A~**

* * *

Para LadyChocolateLover.

* * *

 **Venganza y esplendor, parte II**

* * *

 _ **1798**_

—Bueno, ¿te ha gustado?

Las manos de Hermione jugueteaban con el borde de las sábanas en parte por el nerviosismo y en parte por la vergüenza de su cuerpo desnudo. Todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía.

—Bueno… —No sabía bien qué decir.

Draco, a su lado en la cama, rio y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Sí, lo sé, la primera vez duele. Pero siempre mejora con el tiempo —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Es que piensa repetir, milord? —respondió Hermione, incorporándose ligeramente. Cuando estaba con Draco, siempre descubría que cualquier preocupación se evaporaba de su mente. Y haber perdido la virginidad sin estar casada todavía ahora mismo no le parecía un problema tan grave si lo tenía a él a su lado.

Él se sentó sobre la cama y la miró con seriedad fingida.

—Solo si me promete que no permitirá que otros intenten esto con usted.

Hermione puso cara de decepcionada.

—¿Ni un beso? —preguntó, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¡Especialmente un beso! —exclamó él. De repente, se levantó y se aproximó a su escritorio, donde cogió papel y una pluma. Hermione apartó la vista, súbitamente avergonzada de ver su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al verlo tan concentrado.

Él levantó un dedo pidiendo paciencia mientras seguía escribiendo. Cuando terminó, revisó brevemente lo que había escrito y, como le pareció bien, se acercó a Hermione con la hoja y la pluma.

—Léelo en voz alta —pidió. Parecía orgulloso de lo que se le había ocurrido.

— _Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, hija de los duques de Cornualles, juro que nunca dejaré… —_ cuando sus ojos vieron lo que estaba a punto de decir, estalló en carcajadas. Miró a Draco con incredulidad—. ¿En serio?

—Venga, sigue leyendo —instó él, divertido.

— _...nunca dejaré que otros labios que no sean los de Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de los condes de Wiltshire, me besen, porque desde hoy y para siempre soy suya._ —Cuando terminó de leer, miró de nuevo a Draco—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Draco rio y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Venga, firma —dijo, ofreciéndole la pluma. Hermione dudó al principio, pero luego se dijo «¿Por qué no? Solo es un trozo de papel, una tontería».

Poco sabía ella que sería determinante para su futuro.

 _ **1803**_

—¿Está bien, señorita?

Hermione salió de su ensoñación y apartó los ojos de la ventana para mirar a su doncella, Ginevra. La joven la miraba con preocupación en sus ojos oscuros. Ella intentó sonreír.

—No es nada, Ginny. No me hagas caso.

La chica se enganchó un mechón rebelde pelirrojo detrás de la oreja y la miró en silencio, aunque se le notaba que no se había dado por vencida. Ginny era lo más cercano a una amiga que Hermione tenía: eran de edades similares y se habían criado juntas, ya que los Weasley habían servido a su familia durante toda la vida. Era la única que no la juzgaba y que siempre le decía lo que opinaba (aunque a veces Hermione opinaba que tenía la lengua demasiado afilada), no como las demás chicas de alta cuna a las que conocía y detestaba a partes iguales.

—Como usted diga, pero que sepa que no convence a nadie —sentenció Ginny, cruzándose de brazos. Su carácter era un gran contraste en comparación con el resto de la familia, quienes eran siempre amables y serviciales. Puede que fuera porque era la única chica y la más pequeña de una familia de siete hermanos—. Cuando quiera hablar de eso que no está pasando, aquí estoy. Tenemos todavía un buen rato de viaje.

Aunque al principio había pensado en no aceptar, al final había accedido a acudir a la fiesta que organizaba Draco en su casa. El conde había dado opción de quedarse a pasar la noche a aquellos que vivieran lejos, pero Hermione, obstinada, había cogido su mejor carruaje y a Ginny de carabina y pensaba marcharse en cuanto fuera socialmente aceptado. ¿Qué eran treinta millas cuando una estaba decidida a no pasar ni un segundo más al lado de un hombre al que detestaba?

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, Hermione no pudo aguantar más.

—Digamos… —intentó sonar casual, pero había usado su tono agudo para las cosas que le preocupaban, y su doncella se dio cuenta—. Digamos que alguien tiene un documento firmado por mí, algo que firmé en un momento de debilidad porque pensaba que no significaba nada… —Ginny enarcó una ceja— …pero que, si salen a la luz las circunstancias de esa firma, podría arruinarme —explicó vagamente; aunque fueran algo parecido a amigas, no dejaban de ser criada y señora.

Ginny reflexionó durante un par de minutos.

—¿Tan grave es?

Esta vez le tocó a Hermione pensar.

—No lo sé. Pero no puedo arriesgarme. —La reputación de una dama de su condición lo era todo.

—Digamos que ese documento está en casa del caballero que ha organizado la fiesta —señaló Ginny elocuentemente—; lo único que tendría que hacer es buscarlo y hacerse con él.

Hermione enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendida por la sagacidad de su doncella y porque no se le había ocurrido a ella misma antes. Lo único que tenía que hacer era desaparecer durante unos minutos y buscar ese maldito papel mientras Draco estaba entretenido con sus invitados.

Sonrió.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Ginevra? —exclamó.

La chica le devolvió una sonrisa vanidosa.

—Llevar peores peinados. —Era cierto: Ginny se encargaba de peinarla y su otra doncella, Luna, de elegirle la ropa. Sin ellas, Hermione estaría perdida—. Ya llegamos. Estaré en las cocinas si necesita mi ayuda, señorita.

El carruaje se detuvo delante de la puerta de la mansión de los Malfoy. Hermione se tomó un segundo para comprobar que todo en ella estuviera perfecto y aceptó la mano del criado que la ayudó a bajar. Miró el edificio que tenía delante; hacía cinco años que no estaba allí, y ahora se sentía como una extraña.

Había planeado su viaje de forma que llegara elegantemente tarde. Era lo que se esperaba de ella como duquesa, pero su motivación principal había sido poder pasar junto a Draco el menor tiempo posible. Subió las escaleras de la entrada y esperó junto a la puerta a ser anunciada.

—Lady Hermione Granger, duquesa de Cornualles —el criado que había junto a las escaleras de entrada la anunció y Hermione entró con la dignidad que años de institutrices le habían inculcado.

Draco estaba de pie junto a la entrada al salón. En cuanto la vio, sonrió. Por un segundo, Hermione estuvo tentada de devolverle la sonrisa, pero entonces recordó los últimos cinco años y lo miró con frialdad. Cuando llegó a su altura, se detuvo para el saludo de cortesía.

—Bienvenida. —El conde de Wiltshire estaba increíblemente guapo con su traje negro y el pelo engominado hacia atrás—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Muy tranquilo, gracias —respondió ella, sonriendo con cortesía. Intentó avanzar, pero Draco se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

—Creía que se quedaría a dormir, duquesa. Hasta había preparado una habitación para usted. —El tono con el que lo dijo le trajo recuerdos dolorosos a Hermione.

—No, gracias. —Bajó la voz hasta que solo él pudo oírla—. Prefiero destrozarme el culo con los baches del camino a quedarme aquí un segundo más de lo necesario —dijo con una sonrisa. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban envueltos en algún tipo de flirteo.

—Como quieras —respondió él, volviendo a su posición inicial y encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa divertida—. Espero que me reserve un baile, duquesa: tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Hermione hizo una corta reverencia y asintió antes de entrar al salón.

La mayoría de nobles a quienes conocía estaban allí, así como un par a los que solamente había visto un par de veces en su vida. Al parecer, el regreso del conde de Wiltshire era el centro de los cotilleos y rumores de la alta sociedad británica. Hermione detestaba formar parte del grupo de cotillas, pero debía mantenerse siempre informada. Los rumores iban desde que buscaba esposa hasta que había huido después de ganar un duelo al amanecer.

La joven vio a un grupo de jóvenes de su edad que se habían situado en una esquina estratégica para poder comentar tranquilamente sobre todas y cada una de las personas allí presentes. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Pansy Parkinson, hija del marqués de Kent, pero los apartó rápidamente. Pansy y ella nunca habían sido amigas: era tan bella como cruel, y no dudaba en arrastrar por el polvo a cualquiera a quien considerara su rival. Hermione había decidido hacía tiempo que no necesitaba una amiga así.

—¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí! —Una voz masculina la sobresaltó, y cuando miró a su derecha vio que el mismísimo rey en persona estaba allí. Se sorprendió, puesto que en teoría el rey estaba en su coto de caza y no tenía pensado acudir a aquel baile—. La duquesa de Cornualles. —Thomas II cogió su mano derecha y se la llevó a los labios, donde depositó un beso sin apartar sus ojos verdes de ella.

Hermione, una vez superada la estupefacción inicial, se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Su majestad. No esperaba veros aquí —dijo. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor: todo el mundo tenía los ojos fijos en ellos mientras fingían estar más interesados en cualquier otra cosa.

El rey Thomas soltó su mano, no sin antes acariciar brevemente el dorso, y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué es la caza comparada a una noche en buena compañía? Y más si puedo solicitar el primer baile de una de las jóvenes más hermosas del salón —añadió con una sonrisa seductora. Hermione intentó sonreír con amabilidad, pero ambos sabían que eso era mentira—. ¿O es que no se alegra de mi presencia? —preguntó; su semblante se había ensombrecido de repente.

Hermione tragó saliva con fuerza; el humor cambiante del rey atacaba de nuevo.

—No, por supuesto que me alegro —se apresuró a afirmar. Después sonrió, y esta vez le salió mejor—. Pero me temo que el conde de Wiltshire ya me ha pedido el primer baile —dijo. Prefería bailar con Draco que con el hombre que tenía delante. Al menos al primero no le tenía miedo. Y, por muy increíble que pareciera, tampoco lo odiaba tanto como al segundo.

El rey volvió a reír.

—Seguro que al conde no le importa que le robe su mano. Tampoco es que tenga otra opción. —El rey siempre presumía de tenerlos a todos a su merced.

—En ese caso —Hermione volvió a inclinarse— será todo un honor, majestad.

—Por supuesto —dijo el rey antes de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida y acercarse a otro círculo de gente.

Hermione lo observó saludar a la hija de un barón y vio que la joven estaba cerca del desmayo por la emoción. No entendía qué le veían: sí, era el rey de Inglaterra y seguía siendo muy atractivo, pero había algo en él que inspiraba desconfianza.

Como se había quedado sola, Hermione aprovechó para salir al pasillo de forma inadvertida. Si le preguntaban, diría que necesitaba refrescarse, pero ningún criado se atrevería a interrogar a una duquesa, así que en ese aspecto estaba a salvo. Decidió que lo más seguro sería rebuscar primero en el despacho de Draco, así que se encaminó hacia allí de forma casual. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con rapidez.

Aquella habitación no había cambiado ni un ápice: seguía manteniendo los mismos muebles que Narcissa Malfoy tan acertadamente había escogido, según lo que la misma mujer le contó a Hermione años atrás.

Encima de la chimenea había un retrato de la hija mayor de los Malfoy, Lyra, y Hermione sonrió con tristeza al recordarla. Aunque fuera mayor que ella, Lyra siempre la había tratado como si fuera adulta y le daba consejos de todo tipo sobre cómo comportarse en sociedad. Habían sido casi amigas, antes… Antes de que muriera.

Pero no podía dejar que la nostalgia la embargara, así que se puso manos a la obra. Fue directa al escritorio y empezó a abrir cajones. Rebuscó entre los documentos que iba encontrando, pero ninguno era un viejo trozo de papel. Cuando cerró el último, se llevó los puños a las caderas de una manera que haría escandalizarse a su más querida institutriz, la señorita McGonagall.

—¿Qué pasa, querida, no encuentras lo que buscas?

Draco estaba apoyado en la puerta abierta y la miraba con diversión. Hermione lo miró boquiabierta: ni lo había oído entrar. Se recompuso y alzó el mentón.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó en tono exigente.

Draco meneó la cabeza y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Pensaba que serías menos obvia, pero me equivocaba. Había ordenado a uno de los criados que me avisara si salías del salón en algún momento, y mírate: escarbando entre mis documentos personales.

Parecía muy divertido con la situación. Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Perdóname por no querer que arruines mi vida! —espetó.

Draco se acercó más a ella y chasqueó la lengua.

—No pienso hacer tal cosa. Si me ayudas, claro —agregó con una sonrisa perversa.

—Pretendes que te ayude ¿en base a qué? Nada me garantiza que no revelarás lo que pasó —le costó hacer referencia a su «encuentro», pero lo consiguió; no quería mostrar ninguna debilidad.

—Te juro que cuando terminemos lo que quiero hacer, mis labios estarán sellados para siempre —dijo él—. Te lo juro por la memoria de mi hermana —añadió en tono solemne.

Solo en ese momento Hermione empezó a confiar en él. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero Draco había querido de verdad a su hermana y no usaría su nombre en vano.

—¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude exactamente? —preguntó. Ya que iba a involucrarse en algo oscuro y posiblemente ilegal, quería saberlo.

—No puedo decírtelo todavía —respondió él.

Hermione sonrió con triunfo.

—Si no me lo dices ahora mismo, no te ayudaré. Adelante, intenta arruinar mi reputación: tengo un título y dinero que me respaldan. —Se estaba echando un farol, pero confiaba en que Draco no se diera cuenta.

Draco la miró con los labios fruncidos, pero después dejó escapar un sonido frustrado.

—¡Está bien! Pero no te gustará —advirtió.

—Ponme a prueba.

El hombre se puso delante de ella y acercó los labios a su oreja. La calidez de su respiración hizo que el vello de Hermione se erizara.

—Quiero matar al rey.

Las palabras hicieron que Hermione soltara un grito ahogado y retrocediera, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? —exclamó.

—Llevo planeándolo desde hace tiempo y ahora que el rey se ha obsesionado contigo tengo la oportunidad perfecta.

Hermione lo miró con seriedad durante unos instantes antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo: te ayudaré.

Esta vez le tocaba a él sorprenderse.

—¿Así de fácil?

—¿Vas a ponerme pegas ahora? —replicó ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si sellamos nuestro trato con un beso?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera negarse, los labios de él se posaron en los de ella. Fue un beso breve y casto, pero a Hermione le sirvió para transportarse a tiempos pasados, cuando su vida era más sencilla y contenía menos mentiras y secretos.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Draco permanecieron unos segundos en los labios que acababa de besar.

—Tenemos un acuerdo, duquesa.

Lo que él no sabía era que Hermione también tenía sus motivos para querer matar al rey.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Al fic le faltan un par de capítulos. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Nos vemos en dos semanas :) **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


End file.
